Les âmes du passé
by SaphirActar
Summary: Il errait comme à son habitude mais cette fois, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. /Risques de spoils sur Khux/ /Pas de spoiler KHIII vu que je l'ai écrit avant de jouer au jeu/


**Bien le bonjour, braves gens ! KH3 n'est pas encore sorti à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, mais quand cet OS sera publié, j'y aurais déjà pas mal joué ! C'est un petit texte sans prétention, sur une théorie qui m'intriguait... Et c'est surtout l'occasion pour moi de souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à Ejes ! C'est un petit cadeau de ma part, j'espère qu'il te plaira, vu qu'il est avec un personnage que tu aimes bien, je crois ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Peut-être que d'ici la sortie de KH3, cette théorie n'aura plus aucun sens mais tant pis, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une rencontre aussi improbable soit-elle entre ces deux-là. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne jouent pas à KHUX, il y a de potentiels spoilers ! Je vous laisse lire et encore joyeux anniversaire bro, c'est le cadeau que tu auras le jour J, pour l'autre... Hum eh bien, il faudra attendre I guess ! Bien la bonne salutation !**

**Concernant mes écrits à venir... Une fanfic KH est prévue sauf changement d'avis de ma part ! Wait and see ! Mais je suis à fond sur un projet de roman que j'ai depuis quelques années donc forcément... ça avance moins côté fanfic !**

* * *

Vanitas avait, parfois, du temps libre. Généralement, c'était quand Xehanort avait autre chose à faire, comme par exemple rendre visite à Eraqus. Les deux maîtres s'appréciaient moins que par le passé, mais toujours, ils entretenaient leur relation. Ces vestiges plutôt, se moquait volontiers le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Que faisait-il de ces rares journées où rien ne lui était imposé ? La réponse était simple : Vanitas se reposait. Se prélasser était clairement un luxe qu'il se donnait le droit d'avoir ces jours-là. En contre-partie, il essayait d'oublier la souffrance que générait la destruction des nescients. Ses nescients, nés de ses propres sentiments. Cela n'était pas systématique mais parfois, il savait très bien ce qui arrivait à ses créatures. Tant pis. La souffrance, il la connaissait bien, il aimait dire qu'il y était habitué. Quand Xehanort était là, son visage laissait à peine apparaître un rictus de souffrance. En revanche, lorsqu'il était seul, il se donnait le droit de craquer. Parfois, il s'effondrait au sol, sans un bruit, plié en deux, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela s'arrêterait.

Mis à part se reposer, Vanitas aimait aussi visiter le monde où il était né, que Xehanort baptisait la nécropole des keyblades. Dans une agence de voyage, cela ne vendait pas franchement du rêve mais c'était la seule maison que le garçon avait, quand bien même c'était une demeure particulièrement venteuse et poussiéreuse. Ce lieu avait une histoire oubliée, des secrets qui attendaient sans doute qu'on les révèle. Vanitas se promenait parfois au milieu des keyblades plantées dans la sol, comme autant de pierres tombales. On racontait qu'il y avait eu une grande guerre ici, avec tous ces élus et leurs armes en forme de clé. L'événement avait dû être incroyable. Xehanort tentait de créer une nouvelle guerre comme l'ancienne... sauf qu'a priori, il n'y avait pas autant de maîtres de la keyblade en vie. Une guerre à trois ou quatre à peine, bon, c'est pas vraiment une guerre. Sauf si bien sûr il y avait d'autres porteurs inconnus d'Eraqus et Xehanort mais ça, le garçon n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne s'était pas renseigné sur le sujet et son maître n'était pas du genre à répondre à ses questions. Dommage.

Un jour, alors qu'il errait au milieu d'une rangée de très vieilles clés, il sentit la perte d'un nescient. Lequel exactement, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais le choc fut rude. Se mordant les lèvres, il tomba à genoux au sol, se tenant la poitrine au niveau du coeur. Sa respiration était difficile et il se forçait à rester calme, froid. Il ne fallait pas que la douleur ait trop d'emprise sur lui.

"Tu as mal ?"

La voix le fit sursauter et il oublie qu'il avait mal. Vanitas releva la tête pour découvrir devant lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, portant une robe blanche. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond tandis qu'un timide sourire illuminait son visage. Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit du garçon qu'une autre personne pouvait vivre dans ce monde désolé. Pourtant, cette inconnue était là mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il réalisa aussi qu'il avait totalement oublié de mettre son casque. Tant pis.

" - Non, répondit-il machinalement. C'était juste... rien du tout.

\- Hum... Pourtant, tu avais l'air vraiment très mal en point. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Ouais. Je ne savais pas que d'autres personnes vivaient à la nécropole.

\- Eh bien, si ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par nécropole ?

\- La nécropole des keyblades. C'est comme cela que mon maître appelle cet endroit. Regarde autour de toi.

\- Autrefois, il avait un autre nom, murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- C'était la ville de l'aube. Daybreak Town.

\- Hum, ça ne convient pas trop à cet endroit poussiéreux.

\- Avant, c'était vraiment un lieu joli, avec une magnifique ville, des jardins.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant la grande guerre des keyblades.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as connu cet événement ? demanda le garçon sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Je m'appelle Vanitas au fait.

\- Moi, c'est Strelitzia. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

\- Dis-moi, c'était vraiment vivant par ici ? Je veux dire avant...

\- Bien sûr. La ville était magnifique, on y faisait souvent la fête. Tu aurais vu les grandes parades qu'on organisait pour célébrer les porteurs de keyblade. J'y assistais toujours en compagnie de mon frère et de mes amis…

\- Et ils sont où maintenant ?

\- Partis. Ils sont partis… Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Tu n'as aucun moyen de les contacter à nouveau ?

\- Non, mais j'aimerais bien. A la place, je me répète leurs mots en boucle. Cela me donne du courage tu comprends ? Et l'espoir de retrouver ce que j'ai connu.

\- Tes amis ils ressemblaient à quoi ? On ne sait jamais, peut-être que je les ai déjà croisés.

\- J'en doute mais on peut essayer. Mon frère s'appelait Lauriam, un grand avec des cheveux roses au carré. Un porteur de keyblade, comme tous les autres.

\- Euh, alors celui-là, il ne me dit rien…

\- Skuld, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Celle-là non plus.

\- Brain, un jeune homme taciturne aux cheveux noirs.

\- On dirait ma description mais non.

\- Enfin, ces deux-là ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, c'est juste que je les connais de nom. Ma meilleure amie, c'était Elrena.

\- Le nom ne me dit rien. Mais… meilleure amie ?

\- On était souvent ensemble et elle trouvait toujours les mots pour me remonter le moral. Un jour, je doutais de moi, je lui ai dis que sur certains points, j'étais incapable de changer. Elle m'a alors répondu que personne ne me demandait de changer, que je pouvais rester moi-même. C'était la plus gentille chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

\- J'imagine que c'est mignon.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu as un meilleur ami ou une meilleure amie ?

\- Pour commencer, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as d'autres noms ? Au cas où…

\- J'en ai bien un mais je ne le connaissais pas très bien. C'était un ami de mon frère.

\- Comment il s'appelait ?

\- C'était… Ventus. »

Vanitas manqua d'air et il se sentit mal.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé au milieu des keyblades, Strelitzia à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air inquiète pour lui. C'était un sentiment que personne n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant à son égard et ce n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là. Ce qui était plus bizarre, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir perdu connaissance. C'était juste après qu'elle ait prononcé le nom de sa moitié. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence. Vanitas s'en souviendrait sinon… Peut-être ? Il se releva tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- J'ai eu peur. C'est la deuxième fois que tu te sens mal en ma présence.

\- Oh, ça… ça m'arrive souvent, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu devrais peut-être voir un médecin ? Ce serait plus prudent.

\- Mon maître ne me conduira jamais chez un médecin. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Oh… Mais… Est-ce que tu connaissais le nom de Ventus ?

\- Euh, ouais… Enfin, c'était pas Ventus exactement, mais j'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait un nom du genre… Désolé, ça doit pas être lui.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison. Cela ne peut pas être lui si longtemps après.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demandais. La guerre des keyblades, c'était il y a cent ans non ? Alors comme ça se fait que tu sois encore vivante ? Sans vouloir te vexer.

\- Non, c'est une bonne question. Et la réponse est simple. Je ne suis plus vivante.

\- Quoi ? Attends… Tu es là…

\- Merci d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec moi, Vanitas. Je me sens si seule à errer au milieu de ce cimetière qui me rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs. Merci, merci beaucoup, j'espère sincèrement qu'on pourra se revoir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Là où je suis depuis plus de cent ans maintenant. »

Alors qu'elle souriait tristement, Strelitzia disparut, balayée par le vent comme un simple amas de poussières. Vanitas essaya de prendre sa main mais c'était inutile, il ne brassa que du vide. Tant de questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. La jeune femme aurait pu lui apprendre tellement d'autres choses. Et ce nom… Ventus…

« Est-ce que moi aussi j'ai vécu à cette époque ? Est-ce que je peux me rappeler de la guerre des keyblades ? Est-ce que je peux me rappeler… d'elle ? »

La vie de Vanitas reprit son cours normal, si ce n'est qu'il se baladait plus régulièrement au milieu des keyblades. Il avait l'espoir de revoir l'âme de la jeune fille, pour en apprendre plus sur le passé de ce monde mais aussi simplement pour discuter avec elle. Il avait découvert qu'un peu de compagnie ne faisait pas forcément de mal.


End file.
